The Molecular Biology and Genetics Core Laboratory has been in operation since the grant was first funded in 1977 with minor changes in the name of the core but with a major emphasis on molecular biology and recently genetics. At the last competitive renewal, the Core was judged to have outstanding merit. This Core helps independently funded investigators who are interested in using molecular and genetic approaches in the study of diabetes and other metabolic diseases as well as diabetic complications. The growing demand for genetic services has resulted in this core focusing on providing services directed toward genetic studies of diabetes including study design, power calculations, sample collection,genotyping strategies and data analysis. The Core also provides advice and training in bioinformatics research, service and training in genotyping methods, service and training for screening of patients with monogenic forms of diabetes, workshops on conducting genetic studies of diabetes, and adenovirus-based expression vectors to investigators wishing to examine the function of a specific protein on cell function in vivo and in vitro. Dr. Graeme Bell will serve as Director and Drs. Nancy Cox and Christopher Rhodes as Co-Directors.